1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method that use a head movement for a user interface (UI), and to an apparatus operated by a head movement and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing devices provide audio signals to users. Examples of hearing devices include a hearing aid, and examples of audio devices include an earphone and a headphone.
Hearing aids are used to help a user perceive a sound that is generated outside by amplifying the sound for the user. Conventionally available hearing aids may be classified into pocket type hearing aids, caning type hearing aids, concha type hearing aids, eardrum type hearing aids, and the like.
An audio device refers to a device that is used for listening to a voice or sound, such as a radio and a stereo. The audio device may include a device that is fixed to or tightly attached to an ear of the user, such as an earphone and a headphone.
With the development of technology, various functions are being provided by hearing devices in addition to their traditional functions. Therefore, users of the hearing devices are increasing. As a result, there is a demand for a more convenient method of controlling hearing devices, for not only for hearing loss patients, but also for users in a situation in which it is hard to operate the hearing device, such as during driving an automobile.